Noah Bennet
Noah Bennet is a main character in Heroes Reborn. He is portrayed by Jack Coleman. Biography Noah Bennet has taken measures to put his old life behind him and start over. He is working at a car dealership in Austin, Texas, under the name "Ted Barnes". Dark Matters Hero_Truther's true identity is revealed when conspiracy theorist Quentin Frady brings him evidence that connects Renautas to the Primatech Paper Company, leading Quentin to track down a former Primatech employee: Noah Bennet. Brave New World Quentin opens Noah's eyes to the truth behind the Odessa tragedy. When Noah discovers that his memory of the bombing was tampered with he decides to track down an old friend. Odessa Wondering why he would need to forget what is coming, Noah returns to Primatech's original location in Odessa with Quentin. His car is stolen by Luke Collins and Joanne Collins who shot Quentin in their escape from The Company. Under the Mask Noah continues to work with Quentin in his search for the truth. At St. Jude's Hospital Noah finds a surveillance video of himself standing over Claire's body, with evidence of Hiro's time jumping abilities. The Needs of the Many Noah and Quentin look for a way into the Renautas building. They use Taylor Kravid's frustration with her mother Erica's lies to gain her help. Noah finds Molly Walker in a room full of EVOs hooked up to machines. Molly has the answers Noah is searching for but she must keep it a secret from him so she takes his gun and shoots herself in the head. The Lion's Den Still inside Renautas, Noah, Quentin, and Taylor find evidence that the company is preparing for the extinction of humankind. When Noah and Quentin are captured by Harris, Miko bursts into The Kravids Home, taking back her sword and giving them a chance to escape. Game Over Miko meets Noah and Quentin in Renautas, and joins forces with them. They discover that Renautas has harnessed Hiro's ability to send what is needed to rebuild the Earth to the future. Noah asks Hiro to take him back to the Odessa peace summit on June 13th, 2014 to change the future. Though reluctant, Hiro agrees as Erica was harnessing his power for her own benefit. June 13 - Part One Noah and Hiro join forces to return to the events of June 13, 2014, that set everything in motion. Meanwhile, Noah and Hiro witness the Noah of this time get taken away by Erica's men. Angela Petrelli takes future Noah to Claire Bennet, who is in surgery, but they are told that she died while giving birth to her children. Past Noah is rescued by Caspar Abraham, while future Noah confirms that Claire is dead and says goodbye. Noah sees his future self in the hospital and follows him, as he is about to kill Erica. June 13 - Part Two Noah shoots Erica in the leg due to his past self's intervention, and Quentin stumbles upon the scene, pulling Erica out of the way. Noah tells his past self about Claire and asks Caspar to erase his memories. Harris captures past Noah and Caspar, and Matt Parkman, now working for Erica, interrogates Noah, but Caspar intervenes before he discovers the location of the children, erasing Noah's memories and overpowering Harris. Matt lets the two go and Caspar leaves Noah in the wreckage with no memory as planned. Chasing Hiro's power, Molly and Noah find a much older Hiro with Anne Clark and Nathan, having raised Nathan as his son. Nathan uses Hiro's power to take Noah to Angela, who warns him of a catastrophe in Odessa beneath a clock-tower at 11:53. Nathan sends Noah back to his own time as Harris arrives at their house, and Hiro says goodbye to Nathan, Caspar and Anne to hold off Harris. In the present, Noah finds Quentin still alive and tells him about the twins, but this Quentin is working for Erica and tells her the truth. Sundae, Bloody Sundae Noah seeks out Tommy in order to put him on the path to stop a catastrophic event. When Noah goes to say farewell to Caspar at Moe's, he finds Malina. 11:53 to Odessa Noah takes charge of Malina, refusing to trust Luke Collins. Noah and Luke's destinies intersect as Malina tries to save those around her by unleashing her power. Malina stops a storm but is met with hatred and when Noah disappears Luke saves her. Project Reborn When Tommy and Malina can't join their powers, he revisits a time when Angela tested them, learning that they need a conduit. He saves Noah, who sacrifices himself to help his grandchildren and stop the H.E.L.E. Galleries * Noah Bennet Heroes Image Gallery * Noah Bennet Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Noah Bennet Dark Matters Image Gallery * Noah Bennet Season 1 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Deceased Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Dark Matters